Drunken Slurs
by Oshikake
Summary: Louis has to go meet his dad, but do the words spewed drunkenley change the way Louis looks at the relationships with Harry? For the better? Larry Stylinson slash and language.
1. Chapter 1

"But _why_?" Louis groaned into his arms, which were crossed in front of his face upon the coffee table in the living room.

"Because it's been almost three years since you guys have even _talked._" Johanna said, taking the plate with remains of breakfast away.

"That's the issue. I don't want to talk to him. Not with his new wife and how he just completely dropped us without a thought. Do you even know where dad is?" Louis said, pulling on the strands of caramel locks in front of his ears. "Can Hazza come, at least?"

"Of course, honey." Johanna said, smiling as her son looked like bricks were thrown from his shoulders.

Louis ran up the stairs, grabbing is phone and quicly tapping in "LT91".

"Hey, Boo!" Harry answered the phone, sounding so happy that he'd called.

"Hey, Hazza. Listen, mom wants me to go to dad's. Could you come with me? Today?" Lou said, biting the end of his jumper sleeve.

"Of course, babe. Anything." Harry said, and Louis smiled at the little game he'd started.

"Why thank you, love. He lives in a little town north from you, so I'll meet you and we can go. An hour?"

"Yup. Love you, sweetcakes."

"Love you, too."

-Line-

When they reached the house, Louis growled at the luxury. How his mother still lived and a worn old flat and his father just living it up, here. He seethed as he brought a tight, white knuckled fist to the cream laquered door.

"Yes,- oh. Yeah, your mum called. Who the hell is this?" Louis' dad said, giving a hungover gesture to the curly haired boy beside him.

"This is Harry, one of my friends. He wanted to meet you." Louis said, having a tremour to his usually smooth, calm voice.

"Well, come in. And Marley texted you a few days ago. Why didn't you answer?" His dad said, gesturing to the couch.

"Oh, you see, we were on an airplane flying I-" Louis said, his father cutting him off.

"The fuck did you say airplane like that? You turned Wolverhampton?" His dad said, squinting into his sons face.

"Uh, no. Actually, one of the boys in my band is from that region, so I picked it up." Louis said, fidgeting next to Harry.

"Stop that stutter. And Why'd you break up with that Eleanor chick? You bend over, yet?"

Harry was appauled. And rather glad he came. He wouldn't want Lou here alone with this bloke. And the way Louis cringed at every command, every swear, had him begging for the snow and frozen air outside.

"Excuse me sir, but are you suggesting your son's switched to Froot Loops?"

"Why would you care about this no-talent anyway?" Louis' father said, sneering at Harry. Harry's eyes sharpened, biting the inside of his lip, praying to God that he didn't continue.

"So why did you break up with her?" he continued, spewing venom at Louis.

"It just wasn't going anywhere, I guess. We never really had that special connection."

"Damn. When did you turn into fuckin' Shakespeare?" His dad said, ingesting more toxin into his body. Louis sat there thinking, /Well, if the toxins are just now exiting his system, and if he keeps urinating while not rehidrating, the alcohol will enter his system in precisely 30 minutes, making his blood thicken and speed up, causing hypertensive reaction, which would lead to brain decay, making all water drain from his system, collecting toxins into his blood which would make his brain even more vulnerable to dying cells, and causing him to pass out from alcohol poisoning, and knowing Marley, she would leave him laying and he might die. Wait, what did I just think?/

"Well, boy, are you gonna sit and stare like the idiot you are, or are you going to speak to me?" His father said, snapping Louis out of his nurse coma.

"Well, I thought since replying would be assy, I just thought I would sit here and think."

His father's eyes widened. Harry guessed Louis had never fought for himself before. He bit his lip to hide the grin.

Louis sat there, staring directly back at his dad, niether blinking nor flinching.

"Well, we got a smartass, do we? I thought I whipped the fight outta you a looong time ago, kid. Apparently I didn't do a good job."

"Apparently." Louis said, sitting there, without a trace of emotion on his face.

"Well, I got something to tell you. I think you're wasting your time. You run around with four other talentless gay fucks, having 10 year olds scream after you, thinking you're the greatest shit ever. Well let me tell you something, bud. You're not talented. That cow who put you together had no sense for it. I won't have you, fucking around like you're amazing. You're not. You're worthless."

With every lash to Louis' ego, every word of pure hatred and poison, Louis' control vaporised, until only a shaking, cowering being was left in his presence. Then the worst one came.

"You're fat. And ugly. I bet that girl, and every other broke up with you. I can't believe you run aroumd here, trying to think 'Oh, I'm beautiful, people love me.' I got news for ya. They _don't._" Louis jumped up, and before Harry could turn his head to look at him, slammed the front door. Harry did something he'd never done. Cussed him out.

"You think you're fucking amazing, don't you? Think you're so fucking talented for making your own son hate even mentioning you? Johanna had to force him to even think about coming here. And he called me, practically in a mental breakdown, because he had to see your sorry ass. Well, _sir_ I got news for _ya._ Fuck off. Leave the boy, and everyone else in his life, alone."

"No problem."

Harry slammed the front door shut, seeing Louis sitting on the brick steps. He helped him stand up, and led him over to the car, helping him in.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, babe?" Harry said, turning the keys and moving the shift.

"Thank you. For saying that to him." Louis said, breaking into a fit of tears. Harry pulled into a rest along the road, unbuckled, and leaned over to grasp Louis in his arms. His head sat on Harry's shoulder, in the crook of his neck, and let sob after sob wrack his small frame.

"Sh, it's alright babe, it's alright." Harry said, running his fingers through his hair. They weren't dating, and weren't together, but they loved playing some titles, that's for sure. Harry felt tears running down off of Louis' nose, running into the hood on his jumper.

"You know none of what he said is true, right baby?" Harry said, pulling Louis away, looking into is icy blue eyes.

"Mhmm." Louis said, sniffling as Harry used his thumb to wipe away the tears. Louis' heart swelled at the cuteness of how Harry was so gentle in everything that he did. He felt a burn. Not like, "about to puke", but a delicious, warm sensation in his chest. He kept full eye contact with Harry as he started to lean in, slowly closing his eyes. He slightly opened his mouth, and their lips met in a smooth, almost innocent kiss, and Louis savoured the fact of how easily Harry let him melt into his arms, moving into the kiss. Harry's hands went to Louis' shoulders as he pulled away, looking into Louis' confused expression. He smiled, and smoothed his hair back, kissing his forehead.

"Would you like to stay for a few days?" Harry said, pulling back onto the highway.

"Sure." Louis said, smiling at the antics they could get into in a few days together. He got his phone out to call his mom.

"Hey, mum?"

"Louis, what's wrong, honey?" His mom said, hearing the last of his sniffles.

"Well, dad just being dad. Can I stay at Harry's?" Louis said, as they pulled into his driveway.

"Sure."

"Okay, we're here." Louis said, hanging up the call as they got out of the car, into the newly falling snow. His mom opened the door and ran over in her slippers to give Harry a hug.

"Well, come in! Do you want anything? Coffee, hot cocoa?" Johanna said, just as the kettle on the stove started to whistle.

"Cocoa, please." Both of the boys said, taking off their scarves and shoes, sitting on the couch.

Johanna walked back into the room, three mughs in hand, sitting down on the small chair at the table.

"So, what happened?" she said, sipping her tea as Harry jumped and stuck out the now burnt tip of his tongue and frowning.

"Well, let's just say that dad doesn't like how I'm living." Louis said, leaning back into the cushions, putting his arm around Harry and breathing a deep sigh.

"Living?" his mom asked, frowning in confusion.

"Travelling and singing with the boys. Mom, he called me gay."

"_What_?" Johanna gasped, staring at her boy. "You never need to go visit him, ever. Really. I'm sorry I forced you over there."

"It's fine, mum. I'm going up to pack my stuff for the night, okay?" Louis said, drinking the last of his cocoa.

"Okay."

-Line-

**Well, here it is! I own nothing, Harry doesn't cuss, and I'm sure Louis' father is a fine man, just needed a plot builder. Love you guys. If you read. But it's whatever.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, home sweet home." Harry said, taking off his coat and yelling, "Mother, I'm home!" cheerfully, hanging up his jacket and taking Louis' bag. Anne ran into the room excitedly, wrapping her arms around Louis' neck.

"Lou, I haven't seen you in so long! At least since we all went shopping together!" Anne said, pulling away and running her hands up and down his shoulders, warming his jacket.

"I know. I've missed you." Louis said, smiling. He felt as natural as he was in any other cozy place when he was here. It's comforting. Harry smiled as Louis took a deep breath and walked over to the stairs. He walked to the door to the right at the top of them. As soon as he walked in, he smiled at how the room smelled like Harry. He took off his shoes, and laid down onto the bed, cuddling into the covers.

"Hey, Lou? Mum said she's going out for a few hours. Want to make dinner then watch a movie?" Harry said, laying down next to the Doncaster boy, feeling a strange tingle at smelling the boy's scent in his sheets.

"Sure, babe." Louis said as he looked into Harry's bright emerald eyes. Strange that they were so light in this time of year, considering the extra dreary weather. Harry smiled at the still continuing game. He grabbed Louis' hand and kissed the knuckles of it, adding to the little scenes that always went on between them. Harry's mother appeared in the door and Louis hurridley turned the kiss into a game of Mercy.

"I'm leaving now. Don't catch the house ablaze." She said, smiling when Louis let out a play yelp. She closed the door and quickly walked down the stairs because she should've left sooner.

"Well, we officially have the house for, like, four hours now. Want to get cooking?" Harry said, kissing the tip of Louis' nose.

"Sure, what is there?" Louis said, stretching the tensness that still lingered from that morning out of his shoulders.

"Um... Instant Noodles." Harry said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's alright, they're not that bad with some vegetables." Louis said, bouncing down the stairs. Harry caught himself staring at the bum in extremely tight, light green jeans. He snapped himself out of it right before he reached the bottom stair and almost breaking his ankle.

"Do you have anything to put in it?" Louis said, opening the pantry with the noodles.

"No, wait, _what?_" Harry said, slack jawed.

"In the noodles?" Louis chuckled, his mind following the track that Harry's did.

"Yeah, but can we steam them? They're frozen anyway." Harry said, opening the freezer.

"Sure. Any carrots in it?" Louis said, completely serious. He really did like carrots.

"Sure thing, babycakes." Harry said, while pulling a bag of frozen carrots along with mixed vegetables. He smiled when Louis pulled out two pans, still remembering his mum's kitchen layout. Louis filled them with water and placed the two on different heaters. Harry drooped the noodles into the water and placed the vegetables on the rack and a lid over it, and walked into the living room where Louis was digging through D.V.D's.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Hm... The Exrocist." Harry said, almost bursting out laughing as Louis whips his head around, his face stone cold.

"Okay, Bambi it is." Louis said, playing back in the game just as smoothly.

"Alright, if you say Finding Nemo, I have no reason to argue."

Louis chuckled, finding the ocean covered movie in the pile that was almost never organized. "I'm organizing this alphabetically," Louis said, choosing play.

"Good luck. We have over one hundred, most likely."

"We have four hours, Hazza." Louis said, playing along with the girl fish in the beginning, who he could never remember the name of. "Just think, in a few days, we're gonna be parents!" He said joyfully. He screamed as he grabbed The Puppet Master, which forever changed his view of dummies. Harry smiled at the older boy's antics.

"I think the food is done, now." Harry said quickly moving so he wouldn't miss much of the movie. He heard a joyful, childish "Okay!" from the living room. He grinned at the pale, wiggly noodles and hot vegetables. He heard the movie pause as Louis got up and ran into the kitchen. Harry laughed as Louis ran up to him and looked down excitedly as Harry poured seasoning into the noodles.

He understood why Louis was like this. What his father said. Louis was trying to forget all of the awful things that were driven into his mind. It was his defense. Louis seemed to understand that children don't dwell on things, and if he could think like one, he could forget like one, too. Harry _got _Louis. There wasn't much that Louis could do that he couldn't explain.

Well... The looks he gave. He didn't get them. The way Louis looked like he was practically _memorizing_ him. The way when he was talking it looked like he was so at peace. How he was always trained on Harry in every interview where they weren't sitting together. Harry was lost as to why Louis did these things, but it didn't bother him, really. Because he kind of did it, too.

"You alright, Hazza?" Louis said, grabbing his bowl and walking over to the dining table. There was the look. It was almost innocent, eyes wide with wonder and worry, mouth sitting there, almost in a confused pout.

"Yeah, babe. I'm just a little mad over this morning."

"Pumpkin, just forget about it. It's not a big deal, I've heard worse." Louis said, looking about 20 years older than he actually was. But, then he took a bite of his ramen, and stuck his tongue out at the burning. Back to Louis.

"Alright." Harry said, eating the last of his noodles and rinsing his and Louis' bowls out. He walked over to the couch, and pressed play. Louis came over and sat down close to him, tucking his legs up close to his body and resting against Harry's side, Harry having moved his arm arounf Louis' shoulders. As the movie progressed, Louis got more and more tired, it was getting late.

-Line-

When Louis woke up, he was tucked into a bed warmly with the now farmiliar feeling of someone next to him. He turned to look at Harry.

"Why are you awake when I wasn't? You can just wake me up, you know." Louis said sleepily, looking into Harry's close features. He didn't even look tired, just happy and cozy being there next to him.

"Because I wasn't tired, and I couldn't have fallen asleep anyway, you're so cute when you sleep." Harry said, almost purring when Louis reached out to play with his locks. he could never admit how much he cared for the boy... How much he loved him. Yes, he can admit it to himself. He _really_ cared for the boy, how Louis could make him laugh, how even when Harry's jokes were awful, he would still laugh. How even on stage or in the video diaries, or when they went shopping, he was affectionate. How he was always there, jokingly hugging or kissing his cheek, with his arm around him or fingers intertwined.

He didn't think, he closed his eyes and started to move across the pillow. He could feel Louis' warm breath across his lips. He continued to move until he felt warm press of Louis' soft lips against his. Louis shivered at the kiss, the second that day and their second official _kiss_. He loved when they kissed, loved when Harry touched him, looked at him, talked just at him. He loved it when Harry sang to him, every sappy little song that played on the radio that day.

Harry slid his hands onto Louis waist, pulling him closer, making it warmer. Louis squirmed at the tickling on his sides as Harry ran his hands up and down his sides. But they had to stop. They weren't even dating, and if it went too far, would it ruin their relationship?

"Harry?" Louis said, pulling away, hearing the lust in his own voice.

"Yeah, Boo?" Harry said, looking a little confused.

"Can we stick to kisses? We're not even dating, and I don't know how... _that_ would affect us." Louis said, feeling guilty, like he let Harry down.

"Sure, baby. If you want to, that's completely okay with me. I respect that." Harry murmured to him, cradling Louis in his arms.

"Can we go watch some t.v.?" Louis said innocently.

"Sure." Harry said, getting up and helping Louis stand. They walked out of his door, and Harry wrapped his arms around Louis from behind and they fell into step and walked down the stair like that, with Harry's face buried in the crook of his neck and Louis' face turned, kissing Harry's cheek.

They sat down on the couch, twisting their legs together confusingly, and Harry grabbed the remote as Louis laid his head down on his chest, hearing his heart beat calmly. Louis rubbed his cheek into the soft material of Harry's white t- shirt, yawning.

"Hey, Harry?

"Yeah, Lou?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Harry's face turned to one of confusion. "You mean to get the mail, or something?"

Louis chuckled and quietly muttered out, "No. I mean as in _dating_."

"Really? You awake?" Harry said, pinching Louis' cheek gently.

"Ow! And yes. I'm sure." Louis said, smiling at how Harry's eyes widened.

"Sure, babe." Harry said, his face spreading into a wide grin.

"R-really?" Louis said, looking surprised at how assured Harry sounded.

"Yes, honey. We already practically are, with the way we act, so I think I would really like dating you. I like being with you."

"How long was I asleep?" Louis said, looking at him with pretty, ice blue eyes.

"About an hour. Mum said she's just going to stay with a friend since she'll be out so late, and she doesn't want us to wake up and beat her like a rug." Harry said distractedly, playing with the ends of Louis caramel locks.

"Okay, good! Ooh! A Haunting is on!" Louis said, making Harry stop on the channel and hit select. The screen came up on an exrocism scene and Louis turned his head into Harry's chest, gripping onto the soft material of his shirt.

"What's up with you and being terrified of exrocisms?"

"They're _awful_!" Louis said, voice muffled in Harry's chest. He felt Louis shake at even thinking about them.

"Why? Is it the idea of fighting in your own body with an evil spirit?" Harry said, looking down at his now boyfriend laying on his chest when he squirmed.

"I have to pee, now. Thanks." Louis said, looking down at their confusing knot of legs. "Let's try to figure this out before I snap my ankle, though."

Harry chuckled, pulling his right leg, which pulled at a very confusedly twisted Doncaster leg. Louis lifted his left calf, which held his foot on the outside of Harry's untangled leg, then Harry lifted said leg as Louis pulled his leg out from under Harry's. Then Louis right leg undid itself with no trouble. He ran to the bathroom, and closed the door behind him.

Harry quietly got up from the couch, skipping over the sixth squeaky floor board in the hallway, and stopped outside of the bathroom door. He heard the water running and then stop, a few steps, and the knob twisted.

Harry let out a large scream in the dark hallway and grabbed Louis around his waist, the Doncaster boy screaming bloody murder as he was thrown onto the couch, where he was pinned. He brought his knees up on either side of Harry and squeezed, causing the air to push out of the younger boy.

"You're such a baby, Boo Bear! All I did was scream!" Harry said, collapsing on top of him in a fit of laughter.

"Yeah, and then you grabbed me! I thought Bloody Mary herself was about to drag me down to Hell!" Louis said, fidgeting and twisting under the curly haired boy's strong, lean figure as it overwhelmed him.

"In the two tenths of a second it took for me to grab you and run, you thought, 'Yup, it's over, goodbye cruel world.'?" Harry said, lowering himself onto his forearms.

"Yes." Louis said with a completely blank expression. He let a small pout fill his features when Harry didn't move. He stared into Harry's eyes. "Kiss me."

Harry smiled as he leaned in, capturing Louis lips in a quick, playful peck.

"I mean _kiss me, _Harry." Louis said, looking down to Harry's full, inviting lips. Harry chuckled and took Louis' lips in a deep, slow kiss. Relaxing, but passionate and loving thrown all together in the burning touch of lips. Harry opened his mouth, sliding his tongue out to brush hotly against Louis' bottom lip. Louis opened his mouth excitedly, pushing his tongue into Harry's mouth, brushing their tongues together, making Harry almost growl in pleasure. Louis shivered and Harry practically moaned out his name, pushing his tongue further into Louis' mouth.

Louis was so excited, it was so amazing seeing Harry like this. The quiet, gentle boy turning into a dominant, overwhelming side that he loved.

Harry stopped.

"H-Hazza?"

"You said you didn't want to do anything too extreme, right? That you're afraid it might change our opinions of each other? I won't take advantage of you, Louis. If you dont want to do that yet, then we should keep it to the level we just reached, because I might not be able to stop if we go any further."

Louis looked at Harry, shocked. And very grateful that Harry respected his wishes so much.

"I love you." Louis said, leaning up and kissing Harry quickly on the lips.

"I love you, too. Let's go get some sleep." Harry said, standing and stretching.

-Line-

**Well, here it is! The next chapter. Yeah, kind dissapointing for all you smut bunnies, but plenty of fluff and more plot than my other story, which was a PWP, but Louis will be staying longer than tonight, so... Yeah! *Sings beginning of Razia's Shadow*. Go search it, if you haven't heard. Finding Nemo isn't mine, neither is any other title, or people. Just the plot :) Thank you for all of my reviewers. And all of you who didn't review who I know saw it :)**

**By the way, no idea why I said Eleanor in the last chapter, it was meant to be Hannah since they're on Christmas break from X Factor on this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SHOUT OUT to Frivolous Pixie, the most amazing writer EVAAA, and you should check out her stories: Darling, I'm Here and Beyond An Almost Perfect Surface. If you're into fluff and/or smut she also wrote Mr. Styles and a drabble of oneshots which I don't remember the exact name to. Love you, my fribble little friend.**

-Line-

Harry woke up to the feeling of an empty spot in the bed beside him. He opened his eyes lazily, trying to block the whiteness from the bright snow outside. He threw the blankets down of off him and chilled himself so he would get up. He stumbled down the stairs and found Louis sitting at the dining table.

"Is mum home?" Harry asked, his voice cracking and Louis giggling as he coughed.

"No. But she said she has all kinds of things to do and then is staying at a friend's house again tonight." Louis said, flipping to the next page in the last Harry Potter book. He got up as the kettle started to whistle and poured the steaming water into two mugs.

"Yay, Louis! You figured out how to use a kettle!" Harry said in a voice used for praising a puppy. Louis' head whipped around and he squinted.

"I didn't _have _to make you tea, you know." Louis said with a stuck up tone.

"Yes, I know. Thank you, baby." Louis' eyes widened as he remembered that they were now dating.

"Hey, pumpkin? Do you want to go out for dinner today?" Louis asked eagerly.

"Sure. Where?" Harry said, pulling a box of toaster strudels out of the freezer and putting them into the toaster.

"Just dress nicely." Louis said, getting up to take a shower. Harry ate and put more into the toaster for Louis, who took the fastest showers he'd ever seen. He went upstairs to pick out an outfit. He chose a light grey blazer, a deep red button up and black chinos with his white high tops. He checked the time and went to ask Louis when they were leaving. Louis was already downstairs, eating his breakfast.

"When are we leaving?" Harry asked, smiling as he wiped some of the icing from Louis' face for him.

"About four hours?" Louis said unsurely. He walked over to the living room and turned on the t.v., turning it to Nickelodeon. Nothing. He looked onto TV Guide and saw that there was an all day Dragon Ball GT marathon on. Harry laughed as Louis clapped his hands excitedly and sat down beside the boy.

-Line-

"On the next Dragon Ball GT." The episode ended and Louis stretched his arms and flicked the t.v. off.

He stood up and gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek and grabbed his wrist so they could go get dressed. He pulled on his black shirt with thin white stripes, red chinos and black Converse with a white zip up. He slipped on his glasses because he didn't want to waste time with contacts.

Harry looked at him in disbelief while still pulling on his pants. "How you work so fast amazes me." He said, shaking his head as he started to button his shirt. Louis rolled his eyes and walked over to help him pull on his jacket. Harry pulled the front of it, fitting it over his shoulders. Louis ran his hands down Harry's arms, sliding them forward and hugging Harry warmly.

"Boo, do you want to eat? Because we've been here for five minutes." Louis gave a small jump and let go of Harry, leading him out if the front door. Louis forgot how cold it was and ran back inside to put his coat on. He rolled his eyes and turned when he forgot to lock the door. /What to forget next?/ He thought wearily.

"Okay, let's do this." Louis said, finally buckling in and starting the car. Harry couldn't help but be excited. It was their first date as a couple. He probably knew where they were going. Louis pulled into the small parking lot and hopped out. He signalled for Harry to follow him. They walked into the building, and heard a few gasps, the amazement of the boys from X- Factor walking into a Wendy's. Yes, a Wendy's. It was all a part of Louis' plan.

"Hello, boys! Welcome to Wendy's, and how may I help you?" The girl at the counter said, looking at them and smiling, knowing exactly who they were.

"Yes, may we have two chillis, two orders of chocolate chip cookies and two chocolate milks?" Louis said, using his learnings of acting to ignore what comotion was going on behind him and how the cashier was drooling over him.

"Of course." The cashier passed the order back and collected the money. The boys backed up respectfully to the people behind them, resting against the wall.

"Will you teach me how to ignore all of that?" Harry said, flicking his head nonchalantly at the swooning girls behind the wall they were standing against.

"Sure. It's really easy." Louis said, stepping forward to grab the bag with their food. "Thank you!" Louis called as he opened the door. They quickly got into the car as they saw that a group of girls had followed them. Louis quickly pulled out of the lot, and turned and headed in the opposite direction that they came from.

"Where are we going?" Harry said, confused as it had been a while since he'd been this way.

"Trust me, you'll like it." Louis said, turning onto a winding backroad and following the nature signs along the road. He pulled onto a gravelled entrance and Harry knew exactly where they were. The lake.

"Louis, the lake is frozen." Harry said, looking at the swirled, silver lake surface.

"That's what ice skates are for, Hazza." Louis said, reaching behind Harry's seat and handing him his skates.

"I haven't skated since this time last year. I'll fall and crack the surface." Harry said, giving the skates a cynical glance.

"I checked the news for the lake, it's solid. They sent a man who weighs twice as much as you do out and there wasn't a sign of weakness." Louis said, turning the heat up in the car and pulling on his own skates. "Besides, I won't judge you. I'm not exactly graceful." Louis said, placing the food in front of the heat, turning on the drink heaters to make hot chocolate and starting some music as they got out of the car.

Louis grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him onto the solid surface, his ankles wobbling. Harry stumbled forward, almost tripping. Louis took a deep breath as he remembered how to skate backward, gracefully moving. He heard the music start and he pulled Harry close to him, hearing the loud music grow.

Harry gasped as he almost fell. Louis steadied him, holding his hand out with his other on Harry's shoulder. Harry placed his hand on Louis' slim waist and looked into his silver tinted eyes. Louis slid his foot backward, teaching Harry how to lead. Harry quickly grasped the technique, and started to move more in sync with the music. The next track started.

"What a splendid mess, we've made of this

Oh, the Scientist and his Genisis"

Louis smiled, as Harry caught the slow waltz. Harry started to sing along.

"Everything seems to fade when I see her face, the sky and trees all blur everytime I look at her." Harry sang while he spun Louis. Louis lost his balance and they ended up in the clichè movie situation where Louis had his arms scrunched between them, looking at him closely. He giggled as Harry grabbed his hands and pushed him, getting them back into their previous position.

After about an hour of dancing, they were both hungry and tired, so they went back to the car to find it pleasently warm both in the car and in their chilli bowls. They ate in a comfortable silence while Louis thought about the conversation he'd had with Liam the night before.

_Flashback_

_Louis: Hey Li?_

_Liam: Yeah, Lou?_

_Louis: Well... Harry and I are dating._

_Liam: Aw! That's so cute! What's up?_

_Louis: Well, I really want to... you know... That, but I really don't want to ruin his opinion of me._

_Liam: I really think you should go with your gut, Louis. I for one know that Harry really loves you and wouldn't let that get in the way of what he feels for you. I think you should really take that into consideration._

_Louis: Thank you, Li. I will. Love you._

_Liam: Love you too. :)_

So Louis was really contemplating this. He knew what he had to do. The clock read 10, so there was no chance of anyone coming in anyway. And at 10 they lock the front gate and they leave a secluded spot for people to get out if they were there. So they were completely alone.

"So, you wanted to learn how to focus on one think and act like nothing else is there?" Louis said as he reached over and turned the heat off. He put all of their trash in the bag from Wendy's and put it in the back. "Okay, so I want you to focus straight ahead, looking at that tree, and ignore me at all costs."

"Okay." Harry said, preparing himself mentally to ignore the boy beside him.

Harry turned out to be very good at this. Louis tried pulling his arm, kissing his cheek, pulling his curls and crying out his name loudly. Good. Now for the plan.

He hopped over the arm rest, sitting with his knees on either side of Harry's lap. Harry's hands quicly found their way to Louis' waist. Louis bent down and pressed his lips gently onto Harry's. Harry lifted a hand to Louis' soft brown locks, pushing Louis' mouth harder onto his. Louis slipped his tongue out and ran it nervously across Harry's bottom lip. Harry opened his mouth, but quickly dominated what little control Louis had. Louis' hands ran up Harry's shoulders and rested on his neck.

Harry nipped at Louis' bottom lip, making a groan tangle in Louis' throat. Louis' hips rocked forward in the slightest movement. Harry groaned at the touch, his hips grinding forward. Louis scooted forward more and ground his hips with more contact. Harry moaned and pulled away from the kiss, moving down to bite Louis' neck. Louis moaned and arched his back into the curly haired boy's touch. Harry slid his hands down Louis' back, holding him in place as he ground into his hips roughly. Louis gasped at the sparks that it caused, feeling Harry's erection press against him.

Louis groaned as he slipped his hands under Harry's jacket and pushed it off of him. Harry took the hem of Louis' shirt, tugging it up and off. Louis' hands scrambled hurridley to the buttons on Harry's shirt, leaning in and kissing him as he slowly undid each button. He finally reached the last button and Harry leaned forward to let Louis take it off. Louis got off of his lap, and slid down to the floor of the car. He reached up, placing his hands in Harry's lap and reached for the button on his pants. Harry groaned as Louis' fingers gently brushed his erection. He reached out, threading his fingers through the older boys caramel locks.

"Louis, you don't have to do this." Harry said, looking down at the older boy with bottle green eyes.

"I want to." Louis said, pulling at Harry's tight pants. Harry lifted his hips and groaned as Louis pulled his boxers down with his pants and freed his erection. Louis scooted forward on his knees and reached out to touch Harry's cock. Harry moaned as his hips bucked subconsiously. Louis raised himself up while looking into Harry's eyes innocently as he took the head of his cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip. Harry cried out, pushing Louis further onto him, signalling for Louis to take him deeper.

Harry whimpered as Louis moaned around him, sending vibrations through his cock. Louis pulled away from Harry and he whined as Louis started to nip and lick around the underside. He suddenly stopped, making Harry groan in protest as he got up. Louis reached down for the button on his pants and pulled them down with his boxers. He then got back onto Harry's lap, looking into Harry's eyes deeply.

"Let me ride you." Louis said, leaning in and sucking on Harry's neck. Harry groaned deeply and stuck two fingers into his mouth, hurridley licking them to prepare Louis. He put a finger to Louis' entrance and he reacted like fervor, jerking down onto his finger like he'd done this before. Harry added a second finger, taking Louis enthusiasm as a signal to continue. Louis let out a high pitched moan at being stretched and Harry started to thrust his fingers into him quickly. Louis groaned as pleasure filled his senses, wanting to be filled more. Harry pulled his fingers out of the boy and spit into his hand, rubbing his spit over his dick.

Louis adjusted his position over Harry and impaled himself on Harry's cock. Harry let out a loud moan as the heat of Louis surrounded him. Louis lifted himself up again and Harry grabbed his hips and pulled him down when he thrusted up, making Louis take him deeper. Louis groaned as Harry thrusted again, making waves of pleasure crash through him. He moved in closer to Harry, making the angle even more acute and sending the boy even deeper into him. Harry thrusted up harder, hitting Louis' prostate and making the boy cry out.

Harry reached over and grabbed Louis' throbbing erection and moving his hand over it, making Louis cry out and shiver. Harry moved his hand faster and kept hitting Louis' prostate, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. He leaned up and bit Louis earlobe gently and whispered, "Come for me, Louis. I want to see you." Louis groaned as Harry's hip movement increased and his hand on his cock moved faster. Louis felt it in his lower back, he was close to coming. The bridge of his nose reddened and his back arched as he finally came, shooting ribbons of come between them.

Harry growled as he saw Louis come and felt Louis contract tightly around him, bringing him ever closer to the edge. Louis leaned down and started to nip and suck at Harry's neck, claw at his back, pull on his curls, anything that would make Harry seem more instinctively dominant and push him to orgasm. Harry growled at Louis antics, thrusting faster into the boy. His neck was going red and he cried out as he orgasmed, filling Louis with his hot come. He sighed as Louis pulled away, smiling at him sleepily.

"You failed your test." Louis said, referring to the acting exercise he tried to teach him. "But it was pretty even Steven's, considering how amazing that was."

Harry smiled and poked Louis stomach and said, "Are we going back to the house any time soon? I'm tired." He said, leaning up to kiss Louis gently.

"Sure, baby." Louis said. He stood and pulled on his clothes and waited for Harry to finish while starting the car and turning on the heat. He was so tired.

"Louis, let me drive." Harry said, seeing Louis' eyes slip closed.

"Okay." Louis said while unbuckling and sitting on the arm rest as Harry climbed into the driver's side. Louis sleepily plopped into the passenger's seat, keeping his eyes open just long enough to buckle in and mutter in a slurred voice, "I love you, Hazza."

"I love you too, Boo Bear. Go ahead and sleep." Louis smiled at the words and his eyes drifted closed. Harry pulled into his driveway a half an hour later. He looked over at the sleeping Doncaster boy and formed a plan for getting him inside without waking him. Harry got out and closed his door gently, going up to the house to open the front door in advance. He came back to the car and opened Louis' door, reaching over the boy and undoing the buckle.

He grabbed Louis arm and pulled him into his arms bridal style and closed the car door with his hip. He walked into the house and backed up to close the door, setting down Louis' feet momentarily to turn the lock. He picked Louis' feet up again and heard the boy mutter something about turning Niall back into a leprachaun and had to stifle his laughter. He placed Louis on the bed and took his pants and shirt off and redressed him in some warm pajamas. Harry put on a t-shirt and joggers and lay down by his now lover, petting his hair and falling asleep.

-Line-

**A/N: Bob's your uncle, there it is, the last chapter! (Maybe. Who knows.) Anyway, if you didn't like it, I hope karma comes back to you and makes you lose your nipples in some freak nipple accident. I don't own Wendy's or Razia's Shadow or X- Factor.**


End file.
